


offerings to the heart

by writerinbrooks



Series: offerings from the soul [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Au, Artistic Sakusa, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm bad at tags, Implied Character Death, Kitsune!Atsumu, Legendary Kitsune, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Daichi Sawamura - Freeform, OOC Atsumu Miya, OOC Sakusa Kiyoomi, Villager Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinbrooks/pseuds/writerinbrooks
Summary: "You're adorable, and I like you." He heard Atsumu's breath hitch."I like you too." Atsumu mumbled."I know." Sakusa kissed Atsumu's temple.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: offerings from the soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835113
Comments: 20
Kudos: 214





	offerings to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> aeyyy this is something that i wrote in one sitting, please enjoy :,)
> 
> atsumu and sakusa are both very ooc, but uh, i enjoyed writing them like this lol.

**i. - part one**

There's a legend in Sakusa's little mountain village that a pair of kitsune watch over them. They bring good luck and are thought to be the ones who leave gifts at the edge of where their village meets the forest. The kitsune were thought to live at the sacred shrine deep in the woods. They'd been given the name 'Miya', or 'Shrine' in return.

Sakusa never really knew what to believe with his villages' legends. He was eighteen, and living on his own near the outskirts of the village. He didn't mind it, really. It was calm and peaceful. His cousin, Komori, had decided to go off on his own a couple years ago and hadn't returned since.

The kitsune were also rumored to control the weather, based on their moods with the help of their star balls, which Sakusa was highly doubtful of. But, he was careful when speaking to the locals in the village.

Many of them worshipped these kitsune religiously, and wouldn't hesitate to bring 'misfortune' upon those who questioned their motives. Offerings were brought to the shrine once every week, baked goods, and rich offerings that the village struggled to obtain.

The village wasn't rich, but they weren't poor. The villagers were happy with what they were given, and they made the most of it. The local tavern held community dinners every Friday evening. People would bring fresh ingredients for stew and other dishes early in the morning, and a delicious smell would waft through the houses the entire day.

Sakusa had only been to a couple before. He wasn't fond of large gatherings of people, but he could tolerate them. He much preferred living alone, and had gained a respectable reputation in the village to not bother him unless something was dire.

It was nearing winter, which meant that Sakusa needed to stock up on firewood if he wanted to stay warm for the season. Their mountains were notorious for snowstorms. Luckily, Sakusa's house was rather small, so it didn't take much for it to be heated.

His kitchen consisted of a two-burner gas stove, and his fire place served as the heat source and his oven. His table was barely enough to seat two people, making it plenty of space for him as one.His bathroom was a separate room, with a toilet, a sink and a tub that he had to manually fill with water. His bed was directly across from the kitchen, big enough to fit his body and a pillow only.

There were three blankets Sakusa owned. One was a sheep's wool blanket he'd had since he was a baby. The other was a thick and heavy wool blanket that the townspeople had made for him last Christmas as a thank you gift when he'd agreed to help with the festivities. The last blanket was one he'd purchased from the annual fair the next town over. It was a three-days journey by horseback, and the fair lasted for two weeks.

The townspeople took turns going over in groups, always making sure that the village was never left empty for safety. They'd only had a problem with bandits once, but with the help of the blacksmith and his group of students had fought them off. After that, everyone was required to learn how to fight with a sword, or a knife.

Sakusa had been going out once every day to collect firewood, usually huge and heavy branches that he hauled back to his house, cut them down to size, and stashed them in the small alcove he had in his house. Rinse,and repeat. He'd bring back several branches, or thin tree trunks each day.

However, one night when Sakusa ventured out a little later than normal, a snow storm struck without warning. Wind and snow pelted through the woods, leaves and branches hapless as they were torn from the trees. Sakusa had been deeper in the woods than usual, and he felt a small spark of panic rise in his chest as he battled his way against the wind.

He needed to get back to his house as soon as he could. He could already feel his fingers and toes freezing. Sakusa had almost just tripped over a root, nearly face planting in the mud when he heard a wail. It was soft, carried on the howling wind, and Sakusa thought he'd imagined it.

Then it came again. It sounded almost like a child's cry, and Sakusa was alert immediately. There were several young children in the village, many of whom were adventurous. Not wanting to risk ignoring one of the children of the village, Sakusa tried his best to follow the sound of the cry.

It grew louder, a warbling cry, followed by soft whines. Sakusa pushed against the wind, and shoved himself up against the nearest tree trunk trying to catch his breath. It was hard to breathe, and it was hard to see. Sakusa pulled the fabric his coat up over his mouth, and pressed forward again.

He moved again, thankfully the sound was coming from further out of the forest, instead of deeper inside. Then, he reached a clearing and almost choked. Sakusa blinked several times, trying to tell himself that he was imagining what he was seeing. He wasn't.

There, captured in a hunter's net and dangling one or two feet off the ground, was a flaming orange kitsune. The kitsune's fur was sticking out from the holes in the net, tails curled around a slim body, and through the raging wind and snow, Sakusa could see that the kitsune was trembling.

Sakusa was moving forward before he could think. The kitsune's head whirled to stare at Sakusa, brown eyes wide with alarm. It opened its jaws and released that wailing sound again.

"Shh, I'm gonna help you." Sakusa said, though he was certain he wasn't going to be heard. The kitsune quieted, and shifted uneasily. Then, Sakusa smelled blood. When he got closer, he saw that the kitsune was nursing an injured hind leg close to it's body, tails wrapped around it protectively. Sakusa took out his pocket knife, and the kitsune writhed in panic.

"Stop moving, will you?" Sakusa snapped, and the kitsune froze, ears flattening against its skill. Sakusa was methodical in the way he freed the kitsune, careful not to snip fur. His hands were trembling with the cold, and he was soaked to the bone. He was definitely going to get sick.

Sakusa managed to cut the first few ropes, but at the last one he needed to cut, his hand slipped and he sliced his thumb open. Sakusa cursed, knife dropping as he grabbed his hand, brow furrowing. The kitsune made a soft nickering noise, shifting ever so slightly to peer at Sakusa.

Sakusa gritted his jaw, and ignored the sting, picking up the knife once more to finish the task. The kitsune would have fallen in a flurry of limbs and tails onto the ground if Sakusa hadn't dropped the knife and caught the kitsune. It was lighter than Sakusa had expected, and the sight of the kitsune's mauled hind leg made him nauseous.

He had no idea what to do with the kitsune, but he had no time to think. He stooped awkwardly to snag up his knife from the ground, and shifted the kitsune in his arms. The fox creature had gone silent, brown eyes staring up at Sakusa with what looked like awe. Sakusa rolled his eyes, and trudged forward, his entire body trembling with the cold.

Sakusa had no reason, or excuse to tell any villagers if they caught him with a kitsune in his arms, and he was getting increasingly worried when he neared the village. The kitsune had bright and glowing orange fur, seven matted tails that were definitely not suspicious. As if feeling Sakusa's worry, the kitsune's body trembled, and before Sakusa's eyes, the kitsune transformed.

It took on the form of a baby fox, leg still injured, and Sakusa nearly tripped. Figuring that the kitsune couldn't hold this form for long, given how weak it seemed, Sakusa hurried towards the lights of the village through the raging wind and snow as quickly as possible.

He was only greeted by his neighbor, who stared wide-eyed at the not-actually-an-injured-fox-but-actually-a-kitsune in his arms, before he ducked inside, slamming the door shut. Sakusa quickly settled the kitsune on the floor in front of the fireplace before he hurriedly drew all of his blinds.

When he turned back around, the kitsune had reverted to its original form, shaking violently. Sakusa cursed, but his motor skills were so poor with how cold he was. He did his best to shove fresh and dry wood into his fireplace, ignoring the screaming winds outside. He lit a match, and the twigs beneath the logs caught. Sakusa immediately peeled his soaking wet clothes off, leaving his undergarments on and threw the clothes in his bathtub.

"What happened to you?" Sakusa murmured softly as he turned to the kitsune, trembling with cold on the ground. Sakusa grimaced when he saw the damage of the hind leg. He draped his small blanket over his shoulders in a poor attempt to warm himself as well. Sakusa grabbed his medical kit from beneath the cooler in his tiny kitchen, before situating himself on the floor.

He started with gently cleaning the wound, and thankfully the kitsune seemed too exhausted to snap or writhe in pain. It still made soft, pained whines. It was slow and methodical, but he got the wound cleaned with fresh water and pressed a medical herb paste to the nasty gash before he wrapped it.

The kitsune was fast asleep by the time Sakusa finished, and thankfully, both Sakusa had considerably warmed up and the kitsune's fur was dry. Sakusa couldn't help himself as he pulled back the blanket and used the last of the water to clean the dirt and grime from the fox's pelt.

The fur was soft and thick as Sakusa cleaned it, and the kitsune shifted when Sakusa drew the warm cloth over it's head. It gazed sleepily up at Sakusa, who's lips twitched in a slight smile.

"Hungry?" Sakusa asked. The kitsune tilted its head, before shifting slightly, nudging at Sakusa's palm. Sakusa awkwardly patted the kitsune on the head before he stood, throwing out the dirty water and cleaning up the mess he'd made. The kitsune curled up, making more room for Sakusa as he moved back and forth methodically in the kitchen to get some food prepared.

Thankfully, he'd stocked up on some meat - the majority of which was being frozen for later - and fresh vegetables the few days before. Sakusa decided that. he'd work on a stew. Glancing down at the kitsune, Sakusa tilted his head.

"What can you eat?" He asked. He felt foolish trying to speak to the kitsune, but if the legends and myths were true, the kitsune could understand the human language - to an extent. The kitsune let out a soft trilling noise, head shifting to stare up at him.

It looks softer, less afraid. Sakusa had been expecting the kitsune to jump up and try to run away as soon as it regained consciousness. Sakusa turned his attention back to his cutting board, frowning slightly when he realized his thumb was still bleeding slightly. He clutched the blanket tighter around his bare body, and shuffled his way to his sink.

Rinsing his cut with warm water, Sakusa awkwardly treated it, bandaged it, and got dressed in warmer clothes. He decided he'd deal with the wet clothes later. His house was warming up, and he started the stove, setting his largest pot on it. He figured that if he was going to be taking care of this... kitsune, he'd need to make more food.

He just hoped that he would have enough. Sakusa usually kept all the meat trimmings and end parts of the vegetables, either for soups or to give to the town's dogs. This time, however, he put them on a small plate and brought it over to the kitsune. The smell of rosemary, thyme, garlic and onion had already begun to fill Sakusa's small house.

The kitsune's ears pricked when Sakusa brought the plate over, and shifted slightly to lift its upper body off the ground. It gave a soft nicker, reaching its head up to peer at Sakusa. Sakusa, not entirely sure what the kitsune wanted, lowered a hand. The kitsune pressed its nose to Sakusa's palm, before it started nibbling on the meat trimmings and vegetable butts.

Sakusa watched quietly for a few moments, before he turned back to the kitchen to make sure he wasn't going to burn anything. It wasn't much longer before he had everything in the pot, lid covering the pot to have it simmer on a low heat for the next few hours. Late nights were common for Sakusa.

He made himself some ginger tea, as well as a small bowl for the kitsune, making sure that it was cool. Ginger was supposed to help with reducing inflammation and muscle pain, and Sakusa figured it the kitsune ate, or drank some ginger in small doses every day, its condition would improve.

"What's your name?" Sakusa asked. The kitsune looked up from where it was sniffing at the ginger tea, and tilted its head. It had sat up, keeping weight off its injured leg with seven tails curled around its shockingly thin body. Whether it was for warmth, or a feeling of safety, Sakusa wasn't sure. The kitsune let out a throaty noise, ears pricking.

"The villagers call these two kitsune who guard our village 'Miya', because of their shrine." Sakusa commented, still feeling foolish that he was talking to a kitsune. He was never much of a talker, and he wasn't sure why he was suddenly... intrigued. The kitsune's ear twitched at that. "Are you one of them?" Sakusa asked softly.

The kitsune bowed its head to lap at the tea. Sakusa decided that he'd refer to the kitsune as 'Miya'. He had no idea how long the kitsune was to stay, and given its ability to apparently shape-shift, it could leave at any given point without Sakusa realizing.

But strangely enough, Sakusa didn't seem to mind. Having company for even just one night made Sakusa feel slightly warmer, and he for once, he could tune out the howling of the wind outside.

The kitsune was quiet for the rest of the night. Sakusa fed it a small paste of medical herbs hidden in the stew before eating a bowl for himself. The winds outside had calmed, but it was still snowing heavily. Thankfully, his house was already cozy and warm, and Sakusa sat with his legs curled under him on his mattress on the floor.

It took up less space, and it was easier to move out of the way if he needed it to move. His stomach was full as he placed a sweater by his mattress in case it got cold later in the night. Miya was licking at the bowl, getting each last bit of food, before it lifted its head with a nickering noise.

"What?" Sakusa shifted, and the kitsune glanced at the glowing embers of the fireplace. Sakusa couldn't have the fire going all night, since there was the risk of his entire house burning down. When he relayed it to the kitsune, Miya tilted its head, let out a throaty sort of noise, and tucked its head beneath a paw.

Sakusa snorted softly, before he reached out to turn the oil lamp off, carefully placing it aside. He shut his eyes, and fell asleep almost immediately.

It was a few hours later, and Sakusa woke up freezing cold. Cursing softly, Sakusa fumbled for the sweater he'd pulled out with frozen fingers. He'd just drawn it over his head when he heard the skittering of claws against wood floors, and he felt his heart leap into his throat.

Then he remembered Miya. He flicked on the oil lamp to see the kitsune slowly dragging the heavy blanket towards Sakusa. Miya paused when it felt the light, blinking. It was heavily favoring its good legs, and hobbled over. Sakusa sat up slightly, worried. Miya dropped the blanket before Sakusa, straightening with what looked like a proud look on its face.

"You won't get cold?" Sakusa asked, brow furrowing. In response to that, Miya stepped over Sakusa's body, bandaged hind leg brushing lightly against Sakusa's leg. The kitsune then settled down against Sakusa's back over the two blankets he already had on. Miya's thick and fluffy orange tails draped over Sakusa's body, almost feeling like a weighted blanket.

Sakusa was instantly warmer, and he gently covered them both with the last blanket before he flicked the lamp off to settle down for a second time. For the first time in several years, Sakusa had a peaceful sleep.

Sakusa woke to the sound of pattering paws. Cracking his eyes open, he rubbed at them, stretching briefly. The kitsune's fur was wet, signaling that it had gone outside at some point. Sakusa pulled the curtains back slightly, blinking several times when he realized that he was snowed in. His head whipped back around to glance at the kitsune, who was now licking its paws, still keeping weight off its hind leg.

As if sensing Sakusa's gaze, Miya looked up, one ear flicking. It tilted its head, and Sakusa reluctantly left the warmth of his bed to check the door. It was tightly locked. The bathroom was just as he'd left it the night before, which led him to the conclusion: Miya had shape-shifted to get outside.

"You shouldn't strain your injury more by shifting." Sakusa said as he came back from doing his own business in the bathroom. He'd dried his clothes last night, and they were still slightly damp, so he brought them out near the fireplace. He heard the kitsune shuffle, dragging itself across the floor to see what Sakusa was doing.

It jumped slightly when Sakusa lit a match, nudging it against the new twigs until they caught. Sakusa had plenty of wood, thanks to his foresight to a winter storm striking. Once the fireplace had a small flame going to warm the cold house, Miya had placed its head in Sakusa's lap.

Tense at first, Sakusa hesitantly settled a hand on the thick fur around the kitsune's neck. He hadn't noticed until now, but the star ball that the kitsune were rumored to have wasn't anywhere in sight. Miya pawed lightly at Sakusa's hand, letting out a whine and Sakusa gently scratched at the kitsune's neck.

He felt as this was all a dream - there was absolutely no way a creature from his village's legends was in his house. That's when he remembered: the villagers had mentioned a pair of kitsune, which meant there was likely another one out there. If he'd found this kitsune injured and caught in a hunter's trap, what was to come of the second one?

Sakusa hadn't realized his brow was furrowed and he'd ceased movement until his shoulder was butted. Miya was staring at him with its head tilted, golden brown eyes bright with curiosity.

"Do you have a sibling?" Sakusa found himself blurting - which was completely uncharacteristic of him. Miya fell silent, ears flicking slightly as its tails drooped. Did I say something wrong? The kitsune's jaws parted slightly on a yawn, and it nodded. "To a sibling?" It nodded again, and Sakusa was torn between feeling awed and shocked.

He wasn't expecting the kitsune to actually understand him. Sakusa stood, the kitsune following. It hobbled after Sakusa, following him to the kitchen like a loyal dog. It was larger than Sakusa remembered from carrying it, Miya's shoulder coming up to Sakusa's hip. Sakusa wasn't short, either. That mean that Miya's ear-tips almost came up to the Sakusa's ribs.

"How's your leg?" Sakusa asked as he grabbed the medical kit once again. He sat on the kitchen floor, and Miya settled down so its bandaged leg was accessible. Miya didn't reply, so Sakusa got everything prepared, before he unwrapped the bandage.

Sakusa dabbed at the injury with a warm and wet cloth, feeling the kitsune jolt slightly beneath the touch. He paused as Miya covered its muzzle with its paws, a soft whine of pain escaping.

"I'm almost done." Sakusa assured, doing his best to go quickly and gently. He finished cleaning the wound, and grimaced when he identified it as a nasty bite. Sakusa dressed the wound once more, and bandaged it carefully. Miya remained in its position, even as Sakusa cleaned up, and prepared a ginger tea.

"Drink." Sakusa said as he slid the bowl over. Miya lifted its head, and sniffed at the bowl, glancing up at Sakusa for confirmation. "It's not too hot." The kitsune began drinking, and Sakusa worked on breakfast - rice, eggs and some bacon. When Miya had finished drinking, the kitsune gingerly picked up the bowl in its teeth, and lifted up on its one good hind leg to dump the bowl in the sink.

Sakusa stared, a little wide-eyed, and Miya's gaze is smug. Sakusa turns his attention back to breakfast to make sure it doesn't burn. It's a little weird, cooking double the portions he usually does, and he hopes that he won't run out of food too quickly while taking care of the kitsune.

"Can you even eat human food?" Sakusa asked, before realizing a few moments later that his village always left offerings of human food, fresh vegetables and fruit. He wasn't sure if it was the kitsune who ate the offerings, though. Miya let out a bark, one that sounded much too loud for the small household.

At least Miya looked sheepish when Sakusa shot him a look. They ate rice, eggs and bacon for breakfast, and Sakusa cleaned up as Miya dragged itself back towards the fireplace to rest.

"You shouldn't move around a lot." Sakusa chastised when he sat back down on his futon, book in hand. He drew the blankets over his lap, and leaned against the wall as he opened up to the last page. Miya blinks at him, long and slow, before it shoves its muzzle beneath a paw. Sakusa snorts.

He isn't sure how long he's been reading for, and glances out the window. Snow presses up against it, almost reaching to the top. He's shocked that a tree hadn't crushed his house during the storm, given how close he is to the forest. The amount of snow that they got was a little disconcerting.

Sakusa's village had snow storms before, but none were as bad as this one. Sometimes there was high heaps of snow, but Sakusa could still get out of the house. Settling his book on the ground, Sakusa stood, shivering slightly despite the small fire in the fireplace.

He shoved one good-sized branch in the fireplace before he went to go check his other windows, to check if there was a way he could leave the house. Nothing. Miya was staring at him curiously as Sakusa paced back and forth from window to window. Then, Sakusa remembered something.

"There's a myth in the village that the two kitsune watching over this village have the ability to control the weather." Miya tilts its head at Sakusa. Then, to his surprise, the kitsune gives Sakusa something that resembles a smile. It's a little freakish, to see lips pull back over razor-sharp teeth, and it's not a snarl. "Did you bring the storm?"

Miya's tails flicked. Sakusa heaved a sigh, before he sat down at his table. His battered notebook was still open from the other night, and he picked up his pen. Sakusa wrote - he had a bookshelf full of works he'd drafted - and sketched often in his free time.

Sakusa was a part-time wood-worker, meaning that he took commissions and that was how he made money. He had a good reputation amongst many villages in the area, and had saved up a good amount of money. One day, he was hoping to move into the city - which was about a week's journey out on horseback - and start a new life there.

As much as he enjoyed the quiet village life, he wanted something different. He wanted something exciting. There was the sound of shuffling tails against wood, and Sakusa glanced up to see Miya curled up in a ball, using its tails as a blanket.

Sakusa hesitated a couple moments, before he reached for his sketchbook and charcoal, drawing short and quick lines to sketch the outline of the sleeping creature. When he had the basic outline finished, he sketched a simple forest background, though he kept it abstract.

He'd just finished when he heard a soft whimper. He looked up to see that Miya was twitching in its sleep, ears flat against its skull and curled into a smaller ball. Sakusa set his book down on the table, starting to stand when the kitsune's body spasmed and that familiar and anguished cry left its lips.

Sakusa wasn't sure what to do. He knew it was dangerous to try to comfort a wild animal in anguish, and likely to be panicked. Instead, Sakusa approached cautiously, slowly, calling out "Miya" repetitively, each time growing a little louder. The kitsune's sharp cries were steadily climbing higher in pitch, and Sakusa was afraid others could hear.

Suddenly, Miya sprang to its feet, and let out a pained yelp before promptly collapsing on its side, body shaking like a leaf. Sakusa rushed forward and slid on his knees, propping the kitsune's head on his lap. Miya snapped at his forearm, and Sakusa barely pulled back in time.

"Oi," Sakusa warned, and slid his hand into the fluffy fur of the kitsune's neck. Almost immediately, the kitsune calmed, flanks quivering and tails limp. Sakusa stroked the kitsune's back, other hand buried in soft neck fur, and Miya finally calmed. "What the hell was that?"

Of course, Miya didn't respond. The kitsune merely pressed closer to Sakusa, who sighed and let the kitsune curl close.

**ii. - part two**

It had been a week since Sakusa found the injured kitsune. Miya was healing nicely, and the kitsune could finally walk on all four legs - though it still took its weight off of the injured leg. The snow was low enough so Sakusa could open his kitchen window and climb out from there to get more supplies if he needed to.

However, he hadn't felt the need to. There was enough wood to heat the house during the day, and at night, he and Miya would share the mattress, keeping each other warm. The kitsune was playful and cheeky. It didn't shape-shift, as it wasn't strong enough, but Miya loved to play games with Sakusa's things.

It was only that morning that Sakusa had found a collection of his socks hidden in the alcove where he stored his firewood. Miya had let out a huff when Sakusa found them. Sakusa also found that Miya seemed to always want to snack on something.

"I'm giving you a new name." Sakusa sighed, as he watched Miya lap up the last bits of stew from its bowl. Sakusa's go-to winter meals were typically hearty stews - he could bulk buy ingredients, freeze the majority of them, and use the rest to make a stew to last several days. The kitsune tilted its head. "Atsumu." Sakusa said quietly. "It fits."

The kitsune puffed its chest out, looking proud and Sakusa figured that the kitsune liked the name. Sakusa had always referred to the kitsune as an 'it', only realizing that after he gave the kitsune a more masculine name.

"Are you a male or female? Or neither?" Sakusa asked. The kitsune seemed to pause, blinking up at Sakusa. Atsumu's ears flicked, before it plopped down onto the ground. It gestured towards Sakusa with its head, and Sakusa decided - in his head - to refer to the kitsune as a 'he'. He watched as the kitsune took the bowl in his jaws, padding over to the sink to reach up to dump it in.

Sakusa had been pleasantly surprised when Atsumu had helped him clean his house the other day, using his several tails to sweep. He was careful of Sakusa's things, and the latter appreciated it. Atsumu was quite diligent with cleaning his pelt, especially his tails, so Sakusa wasn't bothered too much.

Sakusa sighed softly, peeking behind the curtain. It was dark, and Sakusa was tired. The fireplace was burning with embers, and Atsumu seemed to sense Sakusa's exhaustion, because he padded over, settling on his usual spot next to Sakusa. A rare and fond smile crossed Sakusa's lips, ruffling the kitsune's fur before he turned the oil lamp off.

He knew that the kitsune was going to need to return to the forest soon, to its usual home, and it saddened him. He tried not to think about it. Sakusa knew that he'd been happier, lighter in the past week, and he was nervous to know what he'd... 'turn' back into once the kitsune left.

Atsumu seemed to sense his distress, because he felt the kitsune shift before resting its head against Sakusa's chest. Sakusa sighed softly, running his fingers gently over the fur of the kitsune's ears, before he dozed off.

Two more weeks had passed, and Atsumu was clearly healed. The kitsune still stuck around, though. The snow had melted, allowing the villagers out of their houses without the fear of snow rushing in. Sometimes, Atsumu would come with Sakusa, his form hidden behind a normal fox disguise.

Sakusa had to explain how he found Atsumu - careful not to mention the name Miya - and how it seemed that Atsumu liked sticking around. Atsumu was eager to follow Sakusa whenever he went out, whether it was to sharpen his knives, to go to the butcher, or even gather more firewood. Atsumu never ran off.

"Why're you still around? You've healed, and I'm sure you have other things to do." Sakusa said one night as he sat cross-legged on the floor, spooning pasta and goulash into his mouth. Atsumu lifted his head, licking the sauce from his muzzle, and tilted his head. His tails flickered, as if asking do you want me to leave?

"I like your company." Sakusa admitted. "I'm not sure that mine is very pleasant." He swallowed down another few bites, and Atsumu's curious stare had him continuing. "I'm not easy to get along with, I suppose. That's why I live here on the outskirts of the village." Atsumu makes some sort of noise in the back of his throat, before snatching up a few more mouthfuls from his bowl.

Atsumu padded over to Sakusa, with only a slight limp, and flopped down next to him, resting his head in Sakusa's lap. Sakusa sighed softly, running his fingers through the kitsune's fur.

It's not really fair, you know... Sakusa thought bitterly. You can run off whenever want, to just leave this... me... behind. He ignored the ache in his heart, and instead, decided to enjoy the moments that he had now.

Sakusa began to take walks in the forest. Sometimes Atsumu would come with him. Other times, Atsumu would sleep on top of Sakusa's mattress. He'd visit the shrine of the kitsune, and it seemed that the offerings were building up.

They weren't being taken, and the feeling of guilt welled up in Sakusa. There was a pair, right? If Atsumu was one of the guardian kitsune, where was the other one?

"Sakusa-kun?" Sakusa looked up at the sound of a voice. He recognized the person as Daichi Sawamura, the blacksmith. Sakusa dipped his head politely, eyeing the offering that Daichi had brought. It was a small figurine of two kitsune, tails flared magnificently. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah... just taking a walk." Sakusa replied. "My feet brought me here."

"This is the first time the offerings haven't been taken." Daichi commented. "It's been like this for a few weeks, since that snow storm." Sakusa felt nauseous. "Do you think something happened with the kitsune?" Daichi settled the figure on the shrine altar, and Sakusa shrugged.

"Wouldn't know. No one's seen them before." Sakusa replied, before he turned to go back. Daichi made a noise of surprise, but didn't follow. Sakusa was relieved that Atsumu didn't come with him this time, and that the village knew he was prickly enough so they'd avoid long conversations with him.

"You need to go." Sakusa said as soon as he walked in through the door. Atsumu looked up at him from where he was curled up on the floor. "The village is worried about the offerings that aren't being taken. Someone said that it started the night of the snow storm, when I found you. You're one of the kitsune from the legends, and I can confirm that now. You said you have a sibling. Where are they? Why aren't they taking the offerings?" Sakusa inhaled sharply after the word vomit that spewed from his mouth.

Atsumu looked startled, ears flicking back and forth. The kitsune sat up slowly, watching Sakusa with sharp brown eyes. Sakusa hated the way that they seemed to pierce him. He didn't want to get attached further to the kitsune - any longer and he'd be shattered if the kitsune left.

"Just leave." Sakusa said, a hint of desperation leaking into his voice. Atsumu shook his head, tails flickering almost irritably. "Leave, Atsumu. It's the best solution for all of us. You don't belong here, in this house with me. You belong out there in the wild, where you can run free. My village is worried that the guardian kitsune have abandoned them." Atsumu's looked away, turning his back to Sakusa as he lays back down on the ground.

Sakusa cursed, raking a frustrated hand through his hair. It was rare that he lost his composure.

"Goddammit, Atsumu! Just leave!" The kitsune's body tensed as Sakusa raised his voice. "I don't want you here anymore," Sakusa's voice cracked slightly, but he ignored it and kept going. "You deserve a better life than what I'm giving you now." Atsumu had gotten to all fours, facing Sakusa once more.

There was a hardness to the kitsune's eyes that caused a shiver to run down Sakusa's spine, but he didn't back down. Atsumu stalked forward, tails dragging against the floor, some flicking irritably. Atsumu was just two paces away when the kitsune reared, forepaws clamping down on Sakusa's shoulders. Sakusa froze, the kitsune's eyes boring into his.

It was challenging him, and Sakusa didn't want to oppose a creature as powerful as this one.

"Fine." Sakusa gritted out, forcing the kitsune's paws off his shoulders. "Stay. Leave. I don't care." He pushed past the kitsune and snatched up a pair of clean clothes, stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut so hard it rattled. He stared at himself in the cracked mirror. I'm a mess. Sakusa wanted to laugh.

He took his time filling up the tub from the sink, soaking for what seemed like hours. Sakusa was still full of bubbling irritation and frustration. Why wouldn't the kitsune leave?

Sakusa growled, and scrubbed himself clean aggressively enough to almost rub his skin raw. He dried, got dressed, and left the bathroom. He put his dirty clothes in the basket, and glanced around his small house.

It was empty.

**iii. - part three**

It had been two weeks since Atsumu had left. Sakusa easily found the steady rhythm he'd had before, and as the holidays were approaching, he was being commissioned left and right. He kept himself busy, to avoid thinking about the creature he'd been living with for a month.

It took him a week to stop making food for two, and he was still shivering at night, even with the three blankets. Sakusa had even resorted to dragging his mattress a little closer to the fire in a poor attempt to feel more warmth.

The sketchbook he'd filled of the kitsune was on a high shelf, left and forgotten. He wanted nothing that reminded him of Atsumu. It was stupid, getting attached to a creature such as Atsumu. He was a kitsune - the one that guarded their forest, and their village.

Sakusa heard familiar calls of foxes in the woods at night, and he always found himself wondering if any of them were Atsumu. They sounded happy, though. As they should be. Sakusa thought to himself, as he bundled on a coat, hat, mittens and scarf before he stepped outside. The weather had been gray for the past two weeks, sometimes snowing, and sometimes raining. It was always cold, though.

Sakusa was running out of firewood. He trudged into the woods, rather aimlessly, and found himself standing before the kitsune's shrine. It was empty. He felt a soft sigh of relief leave him, and sat down on a rock next to the shrine. Sakusa ignored the way that the snow soaked right through his pants, and leaned his head back.

He felt stupid for venting his anger out on Atsumu. The kitsune didn't deserve it, and Sakusa felt even more guilty the longer he thought about it. A soft growl brought Sakusa's attention back to the present, and he slowly sat up. Across the clearing from the shrine stood a massive grey wolf.

Sakusa's instincts told him to flee, but he knew that if this was a territorial wolf, it would give chase. He shifted slightly, and the wolf's lips curled back over its teeth in a snarl. Sakusa reached for his knife - he knew it wouldn't do much, and that the wolf was likely going to kill him first but it was worth a try.

The wolf gathered its haunches beneath its body to launch itself forward. Gasping, Sakusa ducked and rolled out of the way just in time. The wolf managed to dodge the rock in midair, and whirled around to snarl at Sakusa. The ground was icy, and Sakusa held his breath as the wolf leapt at him again.

Sakusa barely managed to avoid this attack, but the wolf's claws caught Sakusa's shoulder, tearing a gash in it. Sakusa cursed, dropping the knife to clutch at his shoulder, fingers immediately coating in the sticky red liquid. I'm going to die here if no one else comes.

He had no time to react this time when the wolf barreled into him. Sakusa's head hit against the shrine, and black spots dotted his vision. Everything was spinning as he hit the ground. He was fully prepared to feel teeth clamp down around his neck. Instead, he heard the sound of a familiar bark, followed by a frustrated snarl from the wolf.

There was the sound of scuffle, snarling and snapping of jaws, before something left the clearing. Sakusa heard someone speaking, or rather yelling, before he lost consciousness.

"Oi! Don't give up yet! Keep yer eyes open!"

When Sakusa came to, he was laying on a bed of what seemed to be furs. His eyes felt rather crusty, and he had to force them open, vision bleary. Every fibre of his being was in pain. His head throbbed, his shoulder was numb, and he just felt as if he was dumped through a meat grinder.

He could hear the sound of crackling flames, meaning that he was... somewhere safe. A soft groan left his lips, and he heard a shuffling noise.

"Oh, yer awake." Sakusa made a move to sit up, but he heard the speaker inhale sharply. "Oi, be careful. Lay back down." Sakusa did, and was about to shift his head to the side when the speaker spoke again. "Er... please don't panic or somethin' when ye see me."

Not quite sure what the speaker meant, Sakusa managed to tilt his throbbing head to the side. It was another boy, seeming to be about Sakusa's age. He had bright golden-brown eyes, a mop of hastily pushed back golden hair, and... two fox ears sticking out from the strands.

Instinctively, Sakusa's eyes dropped down, and sure enough, there were seven kitsune tails curled around the man's legs. Sakusa's head whirled, and he immediately clasped a hand to his mouth, feeling sick. The man quickly snatched up a bowl and hurried forward, holding the bowl beneath Sakusa's head, holding his hair back in a strangely tender gesture.

"What are you?" Sakusa rasped when he'd upended his stomach. The man had helped him sit up, and had passed him a cup of water. After emptying the bowl out and cleaning it, the fox-eared man sat down on the ground, cross-legged. Sakusa noticed that the pants the other was wearing seemed... familiar, as if he'd seen it before.

"I'm hurt you don't recognize me." The man scratched at his neck sheepishly, and Sakusa forced himself to not look at the other's chest. His head still felt like it was spinning, and he instinctively reached up, hissing when he brushed against a tender spot.

"You're... you can't." Sakusa's voice sounded weak. The man before him only smiled that sharp-toothed grin Sakusa had seen on only one other creature. "Atsumu."

"That'd be me." Atsumu nodded, fox ears flopping against his head. "Before you ask any more of yer questions, let me tell you what happened. You need to heal up and rest. It's my turn to take care of you."

"Oh joy." Sakusa couldn't help but grumble.

"Oi! I'm good at it." Atsumu huffed. He stood and padded across the... den, his seven fox tails swishing behind him. It was definitely Atsumu, with the way some tails twitched and others didn't. Atsumu came back with some familiar herbs, a cup of hot ginger tea, and a makeshift ice pack which he handed to Sakusa.

"You hit yer head real bad when the wolf attacked you. I heard trouble, so I came t' see, and when I saw it was you I jumped in." Atsumu explained.

"If it was anyone else you'd let them die?" Sakusa grumbled, and Atsumu's laugh was infectious, but a little strange sounding. At Sakusa's wide gaze, Atsumu grinned that sharp-toothed grin.

"'ave you ever 'eard a fox laugh before?" Sakusa shook his head, and Atsumu shrugged a shoulder. "'s like that." Sakusa wasn't sure how to respond, and blinked. He immediately winced as his head throbbed. Atsumu let out a huff, and sat next to Sakusa on the bed, resting Sakusa's uninjured side of his head on his shoulder.

Sakusa stiffened at first, but relaxed gradually as Atsumu gently carded his fingers through Sakusa's hair, mindful of the bruise, and settled the ice pack on it. A sharp exhale left Sakusa's lips, and he sank against Atsumu's body.

Atsumu was broad, unlike his slender kitsune form. It was only then that Sakusa realized he was shirtless. His shoulder had been wrapped neatly, and he could feel Atsumu's heart hammering against his back. Sakusa sighed, and took a sip of the ginger tea. Sakusa had just finished the ginger tea when Atsumu shifted with a soft noise.

"Is it uncomfortable? I could've just laid down." Sakusa mumbled. He felt Atsumu's chest expand with a breath behind him. 

"No, no." Atsumu replied quickly. "I like this. You always let me rest my head in your lap, so this is me repaying you." Sakusa felt warmth crawl up his neck, and concealed it with irritation, reaching up to swat at Atsumu's face.

Atsumu let out a yelp, before he whined, burying his face in the crook of Sakusa's neck. It only aided in the flush growing on Sakusa's face.

"You never said your name." Atsumu said, pressing his cheek to Sakusa's bare and good shoulder, before he drew back. "You knew mine."

"I knew yours?" Sakusa asked, surprised.

"I was tryin' to show ya what my name was." Sakusa furrowed his brow. "Eatin'. Atsumu means 'urge to eat', and 'm always hungry, so." Atsumu's explanation was so simple, cute, and Sakusa chuckled, before he grimaced as his head throbbed.

"Sakusa. Sakusa Kiyoomi." Sakusa replied.

"It's a pretty name." Sakusa scowled. "Yer pretty," Atsumu added, as if an afterthought. Sakusa didn't know what to say anymore. He was so use to living alone, speaking to Atsumu as a kitsune and not expecting any response back.

Instead, Sakusa peeled himself away from Atsumu, hearing a soft whine of protest. Sakusa rested on his back, given his injured shoulder was opposite to the bash on his head. Atsumu's eyes had rounded into puppy-dog eyes, and Sakusa scowled.

"You're so clingy."

"But I like you, Omi-kun." Atsumu pouted, and Sakusa gave him a deadpanned stare, though he felt the flush creeping up his face.

"Fine. Come here." Sakusa huffed. "This is probably your bed anyways." Atsumu beamed and crawled in next to Sakusa, curling up around the other male, being mindful of the injuries.

They're quiet for a little while, before Sakusa speaks again, "how bad are the injuries?"

"I'm scared ya have a concussion." Atsumu replied, and Sakusa twitched when he felt Atsumu's tails brush over his leg. Sakusa felt like he was still reeling - Atsumu was a human, not a kitsune. Or he was both.

"Stop thinkin' so much." Atsumu said softly, shifting on the furs to get closer to Sakusa. It was freezing, and that was the only reason why Sakusa let Atsumu inch closer (it was, it really was.)

"I'm not." Sakusa grumbled.

"I'm sure Omi-kun's head can't comprehend that I'm a human." Atsumu continued. "I'll explain later. So sleep." Sakusa grumbled something under his breath, and closed his eyes, exhaling softly. He'd just started to fall asleep when he felt a soft pressure against his temple, Atsumu's hair tickling his forehead.

When Sakusa woke up, he was greeted with the smell of grilled meat. Blinking, Sakusa slowly sat up, stifling a yawn. Atsumu was crouched by a fire pit in the wall opposite to where Sakusa was, tails flicking curiously, his head tilted to the side.

There was a cast iron pot hanging over the fire, and Sakusa watched, listening to Atsumu hum. The kitsune had thrown on a short-sleeved shirt, but Sakusa could still see the muscles moving beneath the kitsune's skin.

Atsumu threw in a bowl of something into the pot, and after another sizzling sound and the wafting smell of onions, Sakusa figured they were vegetables. It was almost cute, watching Atsumu hum to himself, pouring water into the pot along with herbs.

The kitsune spun around, and jumped slightly when he noticed Sakusa was awake. Immediately, a beaming smile took over his features, and Sakusa offered a tiny one in return.

"Yer awake! How's yer head? Shoulder?" Atsumu asked, bounding over. "What about yer knees and toes?"

Sakusa rolled his eyes at Atsumu's attempt at a joke.

"'m fine." Sakusa mumbled, still feeling lethargic. "Just tired." His head was no longer throbbing, but it was still extremely tender to touch. Now that he was fully conscious after some nice rest, he realized that his shoulder wasn't only bandaged, but it seemed to be plastered, keeping it rigidly still.

"Oh, ya fell awkwardly when the wolf pounced on ya. Shoulder twisted 'n all, so I had 'ta plaster it." Atsumu said, perching on the foot of the bed of furs, puffing his chest out proudly. It seemed strange to see things that Atsumu did so often as a kitsune, but now as a human.

"Thanks." Sakusa said softly, and if possible, Atsumu beamed even brighter. Atsumu crawled forward on all fours, until his hands were bracketing Sakusa's hips. Sakusa inhaled sharply, both in surprise and embarrassment and leaned back slightly.

Atsumu's golden brown eyes were bright and curious, roaming Sakusa's face for something. Sakusa reached up and pushed Atsumu away.

"You're much too close." Sakusa grumbled, and Atsumu whined.

"But ya let me do that before!"

"That was before I knew you were actually capable of shifting into a human." Sakusa replied, a hint of snark in his voice. Atsumu pouted. He rolled to the side and curled up, tails falling over him like a blanket as he stared up at Sakusa, wide-eyed.

"Omi-kuuuunnnn...." Atsumu drawled out in complaint.

"Shut up." Sakusa's cheeks were warm. Atsumu's lips drew down, almost trembling, and Sakusa sighed, before gesturing to the kitsune to come closer. "Fine." Atsumu perked up and scrambled closer, rolling so his head was in Sakusa's lap..

The kitsune's tails brushed against Sakusa's bare back, giving him warmth in the cold winter air. Sakusa's fingers brushed through Atsumu's hair, occasionally bumping into the fox ears, which twitched when he did.

Atsumu let out a happy sigh, snuggling close to Sakusa, as if seeking more warmth. Sakusa's face felt warmer.

"Hey, Atsumu?" Sakusa started, voice uncharacteristically soft. Atsumu hummed. "I'm sorry about yelling at you before." Atsumu fell silent, and there was a long, long pause.

"I understand." Atsumu replied quietly. "I was slacking off in my duties. It was just really comfortable with ya, you know?" He shifted, them mumbled, "I got attached, and didn't want to leave." Sakusa was pretty sure that Atsumu didn't intend for him to hear it, so he said nothing.

"My brother 'n I got separated. There was 'n attack and we both ran separate. Usually we always meet up here, since it's pretty far away and hidden from everywhere else. But 'e didn't return." Atsumu was quiet, ears drooping slightly. "I went out searching for 'im, and that's when ya found me."

"Hunter's trap?" Sakusa asked. Atsumu nodded.

"I was distracted lookin' for him." Atsumu sighed, his shoulders curling in on himself.

"You were bitten, too." Sakusa added, glancing down at Atsumu's right leg, where the nasty bite mark had. been.

"Yeah. 'pparently, I was too close to a momma bear den, 'n she came out mad cuz I was bein' too loud." Atsumu replied, glancing up at Sakusa. His expression was so lost, and Sakusa felt something tug at his chest.

"I'm guessing you were too weak to shape-shift away?" Atsumu nodded.

"In shock, too." Atsumu shifted, sitting up slightly. "Do ya wanna see?" When Sakusa did't respond, Atsumu gestured to his leg. "It's a cool lookin' scar."

"Oh. Uh," Sakusa rubbed the back of his neck, not quite sure how to respond. Then, "I think your pot's boiling." Atsumu perked up, effectively distracted as he leapt over Sakusa to trot over to the fire place.

"I hope it's to yer liking, Omi-kun." Atsumu glanced over his shoulder. "I tried to remember what you did, so I could replicate it." Sakusa's chest felt warm, and he slowly sat up, wanting to stand. Atsumu had just tasted the stew, and cocked his head. "I think I messed somethin' up." Atsumu sighed.

"Help me up, and I'll see." Sakusa offered. Atsumu bounded over, and easily helped Sakusa up. It was still a little startling to see how built and muscular Atsumu was in comparison to his lithe kitsune form.

Standing, Sakusa realized that Atsumu was a couple inches shorter. Sakusa knew that he was by no means light, but he still felt rather conscious as a strong arm banded around his (very naked) waist. His head throbbed a little bit, but it soon left. Atsumu's arm was hot against his skin, and the kitsune reluctantly released his grip on Sakusa. Sakusa padded forward, rubbing a hand up his bare arm in the winter chill.

"It needs to cook longer." Sakusa replied. "It'll be different, since it's a fire, and not a stove. Heat can't really be controlled."

"I can push the fire back." Atsumu offered cheerfully. He plopped himself on the ground before the fire, tails flicking, some brushing against Sakusa's back and feet. Atsumu took a large log and prodded the flames, pushing the burning logs back. "Like that?"

"Sure." Sakusa shrugged, and Atsumu climbed back to his feet.

"Do you want something warm to put on?" Atsumu asked.

"No, I'll just freeze." Sakusa deadpanned, teeth chattering. Atsumu blushed.

"I had to take yer shirt off to wash it, but it was all torn up so I tossed it." Atsumu made his way over to a wooden box, taking off the lid and rummaging through it.

"What's that?" Sakusa asked, curious.

"It's all the offerings the village gave 'samu 'n me." Atsumu explained, brow furrowing before his expression lit up. He pulled out a thick sweater with a high neck. "Do ya need help with getting it on?"

"Yeah." Sakusa couldn't lift his left arm. Atsumu trotted over, his eyes trailing briefly over Sakusa's form. When he scowled, Atsumu at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Here." Atsumu lifted the fabric, and Sakusa lowered his head. Atsumu gently lowered the fabric over Sakusa's head, his fingers lightly brushing Sakusa's sides, before he pulled back. "It looks nice on you." Atsumu beamed.

Sakusa awkwardly tugged on the sleeves with his right hand, keeping his injured shoulder slung up. Atsumu fidgeted before Sakusa, who tilted his head at the kitsune. Atsumu looked anxious, an expression that didn't seem to belong on the kitsune.

"What's wrong?" Sakusa asked.

"I just missed ya. A lot." Atsumu admitted, wringing his fingers together, eyes averted. Sakusa fought back the flush in his cheeks, staring down at his feet. Atsumu fidgeted, and Sakusa sighed before he stepped forward, wrapping his good arm around Atsumu's waist.

The kitsune stiffened slightly, a gasp escaping his lips. Then, strong arms gently wrapped around Sakusa's body, head tucked into Sakusa's shoulder. Sakusa awkwardly patted Atsumu's shoulder. Atsumu mumbled something into Sakusa's shoulder, and he frowned, pulling back.

"What now?" Sakusa asked, voice uncharacteristically soft. Atsumu didn't respond for a few minutes.

"I really like you." Atsumu blurted, a flush covering his cheeks, spreading down to his neck. Sakusa felt his own cheeks warm. "I was really sad when you told me to leave. You have no idea how many times I wanted to come back to you."

"Stop making me feel guilty about that." Sakusa grumbled, lifting a hand to gently cup the side of Atsumu's face. The kitsune's almond-shaped eyes widen, lips parting on a soft gasp. Sakusa knew that he felt something for the kitsune.

He'd grown attached to Atsumu when he was still a kitsune - felt some sense of adoration and affection. Sakusa was certain that he loved the kitsune as if Atsumu had been his own dog, but now?

Seeing the kitsune that Sakusa had taken care of and lived with for a month as a real human brought strange new emotions to surface. Atsumu was still frozen in Sakusa's hold, who snorted softly.

Sakusa flattened his hand against the side of Atsumu's head, fingers slipping into the kitsune's soft hair. He scratched behind the fox ears, and Sakusa could see a literal shiver run down Atsumu's spine, a pleased sigh leaving his lips.

"Come here." Sakusa offered, and Atsumu followed Sakusa back to the bed of furs. Sakusa lowered himself carefully, and Atsumu sat down next to him, tails curled around his body almost protectively.

"Omi-kun?" Atsumu asked, quietly. Sakusa was quiet, before he rested his uninjured side of his head on Atsumu's shoulder, reaching down with his free hand to slip it into Atsumu's. Atsumu's hands were rough and calloused, but they were warm to touch.

"I think I like you, too." Sakusa replied, hearing the kitsune's breath hitch. "I was attached to you when you were the kitsune, and well... I'm a little overwhelmed right now, but..." He glanced up to see that Atsumu was staring down at him with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Atsumu nuzzled Sakusa's cheek, and the darker haired man flushed, batting at Atsumu's face. A happy purring noise emitted from Atsumu's throat.

"Aren't you cold?" Sakusa asked eventually, gesturing to Atsumu's short sleeves. He shook his head.

"Nah. I run hot." Atsumu replied. "Must be the fox in me."

"Where... are we?"

"This is my home. My brother 'n I lived here together, until he disappeared. We're not too far from the village, actually." Atsumu said. "Do ya need anythin'?"

"Uh, not really." Sakusa replied, yawning.

"Omi-kun, I want to help ya get to the city." Atsumu said suddenly, after a few moments of silence.

"When-" Sakusa started, alarmed.

"Ya told me one night, remember? Do somethin' with art and writing. Yer good at it too." Atsumu said, tilting his head. "I was plannin' on travelling to the fair a couple towns over to sell some of this stuff." Atsumu gestured to all of the offerings that Sakusa's village had given him.

"It is a lot of stuff." Sakusa mused. "Do you use any of it?"

"Some." Atsumu nodded. "Usually only the furs n' stuff to sleep on."

"What's your brother's name?" Sakusa asked.

"Osamu. Osamu Miya." Atsumu said, proudly. "Call 'im 'samu. He called me 'tsumu." Sakusa nodded. "I think... that 'samu's gone, though." Atsumu added quietly, his voice breaking slightly. Sakusa looked up to see Atsumu's eyes were teary.

"Why do you think that?" Sakusa asked softly.

"I can feel it. We usually feel the other's presence, and where they are. I can't feel his." Sakusa shifted, and gently pushed Atsumu's head down into his lap.

"Maybe he's too far away?" Atsumu shook his head.

"'samu never goes very far." Atsumu mumbled. "But I feel guilty, that when I was healing and happy with you, he was in danger." Sakusa felt a light flush cross his cheeks. Sakusa didn't know what to say.

"Ya don't have to say anything." Atsumu said, rolling over on his back to stare up at Sakusa with a soft and shy smile. Sakusa doesn't, and just threads his fingers into Atsumu's soft hair in response. It's apparently enough comfort for Atsumu, as the kitsune snuggles close.

**iv. - part four**

Atsumu was able to hide his tails and ears when he walks back to the village with Sakusa. Thankfully, they're not spotted by anyone, and slip inside. The house is freezing, so they work together to start a fire to warm up.

Over the past few days, Sakusa and Atsumu began to learn a little more about each other, and Sakusa knew that he was falling ridiculously fast. The villagers knew of Sakusa's plan to move into the city, though they weren't sure how.

"'m gonna go off to the fair a few towns over. They're more wealthy, I think." Atsumu said, as he pushed more logs into the fire place.Sakusa still felt like he was living in some sort of fever dream, that Atsumu wasn't actually real.

The kitsune had revealed the night before that he'd given up his star ball, in exchange of gaining a human form for his shapeshifting and weather powers.

"I can control how severe the weather gets. 'samu controls the weather, and it's always based on our moods. But, once one of us dies, or gives up our star ball, the weather is controlled by Mother Nature." Atsumu explained.

"Why did you give it up?" Sakusa asked in disbelief. Atsumu blushed.

"I wanted to be with ya." Atsumu mumbled. "I can still shift to my kitsune form, but I don't have any more powers. Well, I can hide my ears n' tail in my human form but that's about it." Sakusa tilted his head, lips twitching in a smile.

"You're an idiot." Sakusa said fondly, and Atsumu's jaw dropped in disbelief. Sakusa grinned, reaching up to scratch behind Atsumu's fox ears, and his expression melted into pure bliss.

"But ya like it." Atsumu beamed, and Sakusa snorted.

"Unfortunately." Sakusa brushed a thumb beneath Atsumu's cheekbone. "Atsumu. I'm going to need to go back to my house sometime. I still have things to do, that I'm being paid for." Atsumu looked disheartened, but he nodded.

"Would... you be okay if I helped you? With movin'?" Atsumu asked. "I wanna live with you again." Atsumu had literally given away everything that he had, everything that he knew as a kitsune, just to be with Sakusa. The amount of affection that the kitsune held for Sakusa made his chest feel all warm.

"Yeah. I'd like to live with you too." Sakusa replied honestly, and the smile that Atsumu gave him had his heart fluttering.

Atsumu was moving about the house, neatening things up from where Sakusa had left everything haphazardly. Sakusa hesitated briefly, watching Atsumu hum to himself, seeming to be perfectly at home. He padded up to the kitsune, tapping Atsumu's shoulder lightly.

When Atsumu turned his head around curiously, Sakusa dipped his head and pressed their lips together. Atsumu gasped, and Sakusa felt something furry brush his temple. Sakusa pulled back surprised, and saw that Atsumu's ears and tails had popped back into view.

"W-w-what?" Atsumu sputtered, cheeks a bright red. Sakusa smiled, cupping Atsumu's cheeks, pulling him closer for another sweet peck. Atsumu melted into Sakusa, tails fluttering behind him. "That's not fair." Atsumu whined, pressing his forehead to Sakusa's shoulder. His ears twitched, tickling Sakusa's neck.

"I wanted to kiss you." Sakusa replied quietly, running his fingers through the kitsune's hair. "You're adorable, and I like you." He heard Atsumu's breath hitch.

"I like you too." Atsumu mumbled.

"I know." Sakusa kissed Atsumu's temple.

Nearly two months later, Sakusa had packed each and every notebook of his in a trunk that Atsumu had bought at one of the fairs. Sakusa's clothes and other necessities - like the blankets - were in another trunk. Atsumu had done well with selling all the extra offerings, and Sakusa remembered the eager rapping at his door at three in the morning.

Atsumu had practically thrown himself at Sakusa in elation, showing Sakusa the box of money he'd earned from selling his things. Sakusa had Atsumu repeat the eight digit number at least ten times.

"95,500,000 yen." Atsumu repeated, that same goofy smile from five minutes ago still on his lips.

"Again." Sakusa still couldn't believe his ears. Atsumu snorted, and leaned forward to press a kiss to Sakusa's lips.

"95,500,000 yen." Atsumu beamed. "Rich people pay ridiculous money for simple things. We're off to a great start, Omi-kun! You've got yerself a publishin' deal, too!"

"Omi-kun! Are you ready?" Sakusa looked up from where he was sat. He'd decided to leave the mattress, since it would be difficult to carry in the wagon that they had. Even though they were riding horseback, a mattress was excessive.

"I'm coming." Sakusa made sure that the cooler and freezer was empty - he'd given his extra food stuffs to his neighbor - and slipped outside. Atsumu was perched on one of the two horses' backs, wagon already attached.

The villagers had come out to give Sakusa their best wishes and congratulations. The first time that they'd seen Atsumu was when he'd followed Sakusa to one of the community dinners on Friday. Atsumu made up a story, and he was charming enough that it was believable.

"Omi-kun and I met at the last fair, the next town over. He caught me tryin' to steal from another tent, and for me it was love at first sight." Atsumu grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. Sakusa felt his neck flush, and he elbowed Atsumu, who yelped.

"Anyways! Long story short, I bugged him a lot for the few days he was there, and well, look at where we are now!" Atsumu slung an arm over Sakusa's healed shoulder, smacking a kiss to Sakusa's cheek. Sakusa had flushed, scowling slightly under the wide-eyed stares at the resident ice cube of a man.

"He's changed me." Sakusa grumbled.

"For better or for worse?" Atsumu asked, nuzzling Sakusa's cheek.

"I'm still figuring that part out."

"Omi-kun! You're so cruel!" Atsumu cried dramatically. That brought chuckles to the lips of the other villagers. Sakusa was relieved at how readily the others accepted Atsumu, in their community.

"Thanks, all of you, for putting up with me for the past years." Sakusa said, with a polite bow.

"It was great having you around, even if you were pretty aloof." Daichi grinned, shooting him a thumbs up.

"We wish you and Atsumu the best of luck in the city!"

"Come back to visit, will you?"

Sakusa felt a strange sense of emotion build up in his chest, but he managed to stamp it down, offering a smile. He glanced back at his house, now empty of his valuables, and briefly thought of Atsumu's little hide-away, now nothing more than an empty den.

"I will." Sakusa promised, and he saw Atsumu's proud grin from his peripheral vision. "Well... until the next time, I suppose." With that, he climbed onto the horse's back, and he and Atsumu were off to start a new life together.

**Author's Note:**

>  **note:** 95,500,000 yen is about 891,286 USD.
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/writerinbrooks)


End file.
